universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Wily's Robot Army
This profile is about Dr. Wily's Robot Army from Mega Man. Summary Dr. Wily was a former professor of the Robot University of Technology, he once worked with another famous scientist Dr. Light (Creator of Mega Man), after having being outdone by his collegue multiple times, Wily sought to gain his own fame through crime bent on global domination. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(S) *Dr. Wily Second-in-command *Bass **Treble *Zero Military leaders *Guts Man **G *Metal Man *Slash Man *Magnet Man *Sheep Man *Napalm Man *Pharaoh Man *Break Man *Buster Rod G *Dark Man *Fake Man *Frost Man *Hyper Storm H *King *Mega Water S *Proto Man *Ra Thor *Rockman Shadow *Search Man *Junk Man *Wood Man *Crystal Man Notable individuals *Devil **Yellow Devil ***MK-II ***MK-III **Green Devil **Twin Devil *Atetemino *Ballade *Bliking *Block Devil *Circring Q9 *Copy Robot *Crab Puncher *Doc Robot *Enker *Gamerizer *Gamma *Kamegoro Maker *Mawverne *Mecha Dragon *Mechazaurus *Mega Man? *Mega Mech Shark *Punk *Quint *Reggae Military units *List of Robot Enemies, only those that belongs to Dr. Wily based on Mega Man experts knowledge Infantry *Attack Bots *Mets *Sniper Joes *Bladers *Pickelman *Shekuten *Brain Break *Springer Special *Hotheads *Paozo *Junk Golem *Brown *Shotman *Rackaser *Changkey Maker *110 Watton Heavy *Mad Grinder *Spike Pushers *VAN Pookin *Weapons Archive *Yadokargo *Power Muscler *Sniper Armor |-|Weaponry= Mounts *Wily Machine 8 **Wily Capsule Territories Dr. Wily's Robot Manufacturing Factory *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown *'Territory type:' Manufacturing Facility *'Inhabitants:' Mostly Robots *'Civilians:' Unknown *'Military:' Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: In an era of advanced technology and sentient robots, it would be no surprise that Dr. Wily's armies possess enhanced digital technology when planning to dominate the world. Power source Science: Hacking (Dr. Wily is known for hacking other machines to turn them into his servants and even infect them with his Roboenzine Virus) Conquest stats Tier 7: Planet: On multiple occasions, Dr. Wily managed to take over the world, either with his high level intellect or with his robot army. Power stats DC: Small Planet to Planet: depending on the machine, Consistently gives Mega Man a hard time, Wily Machine #8 managed to damage Duo), higher with the Double Gear System. Small Planet: Dr. Wily's Robot Masters and other elite Robots which can match the power of Mega Man himself. Multi-City Block-Wall: Various average robots that serve Dr. Wily and are stronger than most average humans. Human: A surprisingly spry and reasonably fit middle-aged man. Durability: Small Planet to Planet: All of his Wily Machines have tanked multiple hits from the likes of Mega Man, Bass, and Proto Man as well as Duo, Gamma was virtually invulnerable to all conventional attacks from Mega Man except for his weak spots, higher with the Double Gear System. Small Planet: Dr. Wily's Robot Masters are capable of taking hits from Mega Man himself who can challenge Dr. Wily's Robots. Multi-City Block-Wall: Various average robots that serve Dr. Wily and are stronger than most average humans. Human: Dr. Wily as a human is more than capable of surviving severe humanly injuries. Speed: Massively FTL: Dr. Wily and his Robot Masters with reaction, combat or projectile speeds scale to Mega Man who dodged attacks from Duo's Meteor Form and navigated Space Rush Across the asteroid belt. Subsonic: The speed of flying robots which can traverse airspace in short amounts of time. Superhuman: The speed of more advanced robots. Athletic Human: The speed regular robots. Normal Human: Dry Wily as a regular human with average human speed. Skill Dr. Wily possesses a large robot army which many variations comes with their own unique skills, traits and attributes that makes them versatile in many theaters of conflict. He Strengths/Pros His usage of his robot army would allow him to overrun his enemies in short amount of time, He commands his robots with long term strategies in mind to keep them as flexible as possible. Weaknesses/Flaws If an enemy or opposing force possess a certain skill or ability that allows them to assimilate his own robots, his robots particularly his robot masters are known to have weaknesses to one another and the enemy can use this to their advantage. Wily also often lacks funds for his plans, doing what he can with what he can get, usually stealing and remodeling other robots and creating his own. Even at times, his greatest Robots would turn on him from time to time. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below: Wins: *Enter wins Losses: *Enter losses Draws: *Enter draws Gallery Zero10 Kopie.jpg|Zero, Dr. Wily's greatest creation. WilyCastle2.jpg|Dr. Wily's Castle Dr. Wily.png|Dr. Wily, the mad Scientist Ezgif.com-webp-to-jpg.jpg|Attack Bots, the bulk of Wily's army Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Sci-Fi Category:Science Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Antagonist Category:Mega Man (Franchise)